My Angel
by Miyuki Meiru
Summary: Photography has never been Yuri's thing, so what happens when he was given a project to take a picture his life's inspiration. Oneshot Yuuram! Please Read and Review! :


**Hello everybody! I'm here again to post another fanfic, in case you're reading my other story entitled as 'Facade' I'm supposed to be working on that but this idea suddenly came into my mind. I was at the mall and I saw a gallery and the pictures gave me another idea.**

**Please bear with my grammar...**

**Please leave me reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou isn't mine!**

**0o0o0 Kyou Kara Maou 0o0o0**

"Shibuya-kun? Shibuya-kun Oi Shibuya-kun? The teacher called his attention. "Are you listening?" the teacher asked with an unwanted frown plastered on his face. Everybody was looking at him, as blushes crept his cheeks.

"S-sorry, I spaced out a bit…" Yuri sighed, he knew his pathetic excuse won't be accepted. His teacher's left eye twitched. He heard soft laughs from his classmates.

"As I was saying for your project, you all need to take a picture of your life's inspiration, something or maybe someone… that keeps your life moving on. And also it is required to use effects because this is a photography class. By the way, the best photo will be displayed during the school festival."

Photography class ended, Yuri was walking around the park where he and Murata would meet. The project was somehow difficult for Yuri. Life inspiration, and just one. He has many inspirations first his family then baseball, Shin Makoku… and many more. A subject that keeps your life going on, surely he could never imagine his life without baseball or even his family.

He sighed as he thought of his dilemma. Photography isn't really his thing. Certainly, when it comes to life and the like… he is very dense and clueless. This 'Something that keeps your life going on' seems to be a huge riddle for someone like him.

"Shibuya" he heard Murata's voice, he gasped. "Murata! You surprised me!"

"You look troubled" the sage smiled, Murata could truly read him like an open book. _'Murata, my bestfriend a.k.a Great Sage of Shin Makoku has been there for me in every trouble I encounter. His strategies were always the best, he rarely make mistakes. Could this be that Murata is my inspiration? He is my bestfriend anyway.'_

Suddenly an image of Murata chasing women in skirts flashed in his mind. '_Nah, he is not even a good role model…'_ he thought.

"Shibuya!"

"Ah yeah…" Yuri quickly followed his best friend as they walked towards his house. As they arrived, Miko, his energetic mother, greeted them. His mind started wandering again.

'_Mom could be my inspiration. She's very loving and caring. She always makes sure that Shouri and I are alright.'_ He thought.

"Ne, Yu-chan! I bought something for you." She smiled at him, He swore he saw Murata's glasses glinting which signifies a bad omen. He was right! His mom just bought him a frilly red dress filled with ribbons and laces.

"Mom, this isn't a normal thing for a guy to wear!" Yuri screamed for help and made signals for Murata to help him. "But Yu-chan! I bought it especially for you!" she shoved the frilly dress at his face.

"Yeah, I think it suits you well, Shibuya!" Murata smiled. They are conspiring against him, his mom and his so called bestfriend. For goodness sake, He's a guy! A normal guy!

'_Inspiration or not, it's definitely not my mom nor Murata' _

His mom was desperate to make him wear the frilly thing. Murata was conspiring with her. Yuri was doomed; he frowned and made unwanted noises as he stared at himself wearing the red frilly dress.

"I told you, it suits you well Shibuya!" Murata said as he gave him a glare. "Ara, Yu-chan you look so cute! Just wait and let me get the camera!" she ran towards the master's bedroom. He couldn't take it, Yuri never wanted to add another batch of embarrassing pictures in his mom's collection.

The moment she was gone, Yuri took his camera from his school bag, luckily, he had a waterproof ones, and then he grabbed Murata's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Oi you're planning to return to Shin Makoku with…" the sage was cut off; the young king pushed him into the portal opened and both of them traveled to the other world.

Yuri was currently at one of the Shinou temple's fountains. The young king noticed cold stares and his best friend holding his laughter. Okay, so Ulrike, Conrad, Gunter and Wolfram were staring at him. Gunter muttered something and then passed out with blood flowing from his nose.

"Heika, what happened?" Conrad asked, he suddenly remembered HE WAS WEARING THE FRILLY DAMN THING! The young king blushed and didn't reply.

"Yuri! Tell me who did this to you! Well… you look kind of… cute…" Wolfram said with a blush. Yuri was exasperated, he was forced to wear something that he detests and now everyone was staring at him.

"Miko-san, did it _again_…" Murata said.

"Oh…"

Nobody spoke; Conrad walked towards Yuri and gave him a towel. As soon as he got he quickly ran into the nearest vacant room and changed into his usual black uniform.

Yuri, who was still ashamed of what happened earlier, was quiet this time. The ride from Shinou temple back to Blood Pledge Castle was unexpectedly very silent well except for Gunter who was continuously babbling about Yuri's wonderfulness. The young king only said a few words though.

As soon as they arrived, he confined himself at his office and concentrated on his paperwork. This surprised everybody especially Gwendal, he would usually try his best to avoid his paperwork but today was different. They all guessed that their king was in a terrible mood because of the earlier 'incident'.

Yuri was currently with Gwendal, finishing his paperwork. The project suddenly came into his mind. _'Hmmm… Gwendal… he always makes sure that my paper works were done properly. He also helps me run this kingdom, surely without him the country wouldn't flourish and the alliance will not be as strong as it is…'_

Gwendal noticed him staring at his face, he coughed. "Is there something on my face, heika?" he asked.

Yuri shrugged, "Umm… nothing…"

'_Definitely not Gwendal! He's scary!... and also I wonder if he knows how to pose…'_ he sighed.

The young king didn't notice that he was done with the paper work. He decided to take a break. He was walking along the corridors when he saw Greta at the garden.

"What are you doing Greta?" he asked. The brown haired girl looked at him and smiled. "I'm making flower crowns for you and Wolfram."

"That's great!" Yuri said as he picked up one of the flower crowns his daughter made. "Those were not good…" she pouted.

"But these flower crowns were really well made." He said, "I'm trying to make the best flower crown for you and Wolfram." She pouted again. Her expression was cute.

'_Greta could be my inspiration… she's very cute and innocent… I guess she'll grow up and be a very beautiful woman someday, yeah she's my inspiration!'_ He thought.

"Yuri?" the brown haired girl called his attention. "Ummm Greta would you mind if…" he was cut off.

"Greta! There you are! I thought you wanted to see my demonstration of 'Let-me-see-what-you-think-kun', come on I just captured Gwendal." Anissina called.

'_Anissina… she's very independent and smart. She also have brilliant ideas. She is also the living proof that women should never be underestimated…'_

An image of Anissina torturing her test subjects namely Gunter and Gwendal suddenly flashed on his mind._ 'Surely it's not Anissina…'_

"Ah, Sorry Yuri, I promised Anissina…" she smiled at her father innocently.

"That's okay…" Yuri was sweatdropped, his supposed to be subject for his photography project was taken away from him.

"Heika, perfect timing do you want to join us… _especially Gwendal_?" Anissina asked, Yuri gasped, he didn't like the 'especially Gwendal' part.

"I still have to attend History classes with Gunter!" he escaped. Truly he have History lessons with Gunter but he didn't want to attend. The lavender haired man would just continue talking and talking while he tries his best to absorb all the information presented to him. After a few minutes he heard Gwendal's scream and an explosion, the double black was sweatdropped, Anissina did it again.

Yuri was walking again along the corridors when he heard a cry of pain. He quickly ran and saw an injured soldier, though it only looked like a scratch the wound needs to be tended and also it looks like he hit his head.

"What happened?" Yuri asked Dacascos

"This guy overdid training and accidentally ran over this pile of woods…" Dacascos explained. "Call Gisela, immediately!" the young king ordered.

"Ah Hai, heika!" Dacascos left to find the healer, while Yuri helped the injured soldier move into a vacant room. The other soldiers were busy training with either Conrad or Wolfram. Yuri was the only one who can help the injured soldier for the time being.

"Arigatou, heika…" the soldier muttered in a weak voice, the young king sighed, "Don't mention it, I already asked somebody to call Gisela, and she'll be here at any moment."

'_Speaking of Gisela, she's very gentle and caring. She's always ready to extend her services for anybody who needs it.'_ Yuri thought

Gisela arrived, she immediately bandaged the wound of the soldier. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the healer "It's your fault for overdoing your training! How can you call yourself a soldier when you end up hurting yourself!" Gisela lectured the poor soldier. The healer could go into a scary mode. Yeah right a sergeant healer!

"Heika is truly kind to bring him here…" she smiled her smile gave Yuri creeps.

"Umm… It's normal to help the one in need… right…" Yuri gave his trademark smile. "As expected of you heika!"

'_No… not Gisela…she's kind and scary at the same time…' _

Gunter finally managed to catch the young king. He was forced to listen to his continuous babblings. He's explaining about the customs of Shin Makoku… whatsoever, the young king wasn't really paying attention.

'_Gunter… he is very smart and reliable…he always praise and support me in everything I do, I wonder what will happen to me and this country without him…' _

"Heika, you're staring at me…and you're flushing!"Gunter said, "Ah my wonderful, heika, Are you sick? Maybe I should call Gisela… no she isn't appropriate! There are many doctors in this country Ah heika!!!" Gunter warbled frantically.

"Gunter, I'm not sick…" the young Maou tried to calm hi exaggerated advisor.

'_No not Gunter… he's way too over exaggerated…'_ Yuri was sweatdropped.

Yuri had a hard time dealing with Gunter and convincing him that he's not sick or something. His advisor won't stop wailing this caused Yuri to be a bit annoyed and with all those death hugs he received. At least he managed to escape Gunter.

The double black was tired he decided to rest a little, he saw Conrad training with his troops. The soldiers seem to be tired from the endless training.

'_Conrad…he's the best swordsman in Shin Makoku. He's always there to protect me from those who threaten my life and also he's the one who named me… he's almost perfect' _

_He suddenly remembered one of Conrad's lame puns. 'He can't even crack a joke properly…and also I always remind him to call me Yuri…'_ Yuri was sweatdropped, he knew that his godfather isn't who he's looking for.

Conrad noticed the young king staring at him, "Heika, is there something wrong?" he asked, Yuri flushed.

"Ah nothing…" Yuri said, "And Conrad…"

"Hai, heika"

"Call me Yuri… you're the one who named me…"

The brown haired man smiled, "Alright Yuri…are you sure you're not sick? I heard Gunter has began scouting the best doctors in Shin Makoku." He said.

"Ehhhh…" Yuri was stunned, "He shouldn't do that! I'm fine!" he said. Conrad eyed him, "I'm really fine Conrad, see you later!" Yuri ran before his godfather could ask him more questions.

'_I'm fine, I'm not sick! Are they thinking that I'm crazy!'_ Yuri mentally panicked. The young king decided to stay in his room until dinner. Before he noticed it, he was already in a deep slumber.

His moment of peace was disrupted when one of the maids called him for dinner. He went out of bed and had a quick glance at the mirror. He looked alright, he had to convince everybody that he's not sick.

He entered at the dining hall and saw that everybody was already present, except him. Conrad, Gwendal, Wolfram, Greta, Anissina and even Murata were staring at him as if checking if he was really alright.

The double black knew he would have a hard time staying over for dinner tonight. "Heika, we've been waiting for you…" Gunter started. Yuri suddenly felt butterflies on his stomach.

**Conversation before Yuri arrived at the dining hall:**

"Gunter, what's with the fuss of calling all the best doctors of Shin Makoku?" Gwendal asked, "I think Heika is sick…" Gunter said.

"What! The wimp is sick!" Wolfram panicked. "Yuri looked fine a while ago…" Greta said.

"Yeah right, Gunter must have been exaggerated again!" Wolfram said.

"Heika seems to be… weird today…" Anissina said, "Why do you say so?" Gwendal asked.

"He's staring at me…" Anissina said "Although I didn't really made it into a big deal." She explained.

"W-what!" Wolfram growled.

"Come to think of it, he was also staring at me… then when I asked him if he's sick he suddenly flushed…" Gunter explained.

"I also saw Heika staring at me…" Conrad muttered, "Me too…" Gwendal agreed.

"Me too, Yuri was staring at me… and he was about to ask a favour…" Greta said.

"What favor did he ask you Greta?" Conrad asked, "Yuri wasn't able to say it… Anissina came and I joined her at the lab." The brown haired girl explained. Gwendal's eye twitched upon remembering the 'incident' at Anissina's lab, he remembered the pain and the explosion.

"WAIT!" Wolfram screamed, "How come the wimp has been staring at all of you without even staring at his own fiancé! Could it be that he's planning to replace me with one of you! That stupid Cheater!" Wolfram ranted.

"Calm down Wolfram, I'm sure Heika, won't do that, maybe Gunter's right he's just… sick…" Conrad said.

"Maybe we should ask Geika…" Gwendal suggested. "Right, we should invite Geika for dinner" Gunter said. He went out and asked a soldier to deliver the message to the Great Sage. They sent a message at the Shinou temple inviting the Sage for dinner. It was even indicated that he should come immediately because they'll have to discuss a certain issue.

"What's the matter everyone?" Murata asked upon seeing everybody with serious faces around the dining table.

"We think Heika is sick…" Gwendal said.

"Oh…so that's why you all look troubled, What did Shibuya do this time?" he asked with a smile.

"Heika has been staring at us." Gunter informed the sage. "Do you know anything about this Geika?"

"Well, Shibuya also stared at me when we were on earth." The sage explained.

Wolfram glared, "Yeah right, that cheater!"

"Enough Wolfram!" Gwendal barked, "Now we know that this 'staring' mayhem had started on earth…" Anissina said.

"Did something happen on earth Geika?" Conrad asked.

"Not really, everything was normal… well except for the 'staring' part." Murata snickered.

"For now we must observe heika, and be prepared for any problems… maybe it's a good idea for Gunter to scout the best doctors in Shin Makoku" Gwendal said.

**End of Conversation:**

"Ummm… Hello Murata… It's rare to see you have dinner with us." Yuri said, nobody removed their eyes from the king. Yuri felt like he was about to melt with all those cold stares, well except for one. He knows that Wolfram wasn't staring at him, he was actually glaring at him.

"Von Christ -kyo invited me for dinner" Murata said, "Oh really" Yuri muttered and gave his trademark smile. He sat at his seat, all of them were staring at their king's every move.

"W-what?" Yuri asked.

They all smiled and said nothing. Dinner was very silent, Yuri was only rolling his food on his plate. He didn't have much of an appetite sine he's still troubled with his riddle-like project. Although he convinced himself that he'll try to terminate the idea that he's sick in their minds, psychologically with the idea that he's sick he felt like he'll be sick at any moment with all the attention their giving to him.

"Heika, you don't have much of an appetite…" Conrad said. "I'm alright, I just don't feel like eating…" the double black explained.

'_He's sick…and he's trying to hide it' _they all thought.

"Heika maybe you want to see to Gisela…" Gunter said, "I just saw her a while ago…" Yuri replied. There was an ultimate silence, they all know that Gisela is currently at the outskirts of town, she'll not be back at castle well except if she's called into something urgent.

'_He's certainly sick and even consulted Gisela'_ they all thought.

"Damn it Yuri! Just tell us if you have any problems, maybe we can help!" Wolfram stood and glared at his fiancé.

"Heika, do you have any problems?" Conrad asked.

"Greta could make as many flower crowns as you want, just tell us what's bothering you Yuri." Greta said in puppy dog's eyes.

"I told you, nothing's wrong with me…" Yuri said.

"Then why are you staring at us?" Gwendal asked. Their eyes concentrated on Yuri as they saw him flush.

"…"

"You wimp! You must be cheating again!" Wolfram accused.

"I'm not cheating and I'm not a wimp!" Yuri answered back, "then tell us why you're acting weird?" Wolfram barked.

"Pho.." Yuri flushed, he was embarrassed to admit that he's looking for a model for his photography project.

"Spill it, wimp!" Wolfram was annoyed, "Darn! It's PHOTOGRAPHY!" he yelled.

"What's pho…to?" Wolfram asked, "It's Photography! That's it I'm going to bed!" Yuri ran as fast as he could.

Murata grinned, "Don't worry everyone, he's not sick he's just a little bit… distracted…"

On the other hand,

Yuri didn't go to bed, he went to the library to clear his mind and began thinking about this stupid riddle like project of his. Now what's his real inspiration in life? Suddenly from an ordinary High School student he became a king of a country. He experienced a lot of troubles and diplomatic problems.

And the accident proposal to Wolfram…

The young king was walked towards his room and found that Wolfram and Greta were already sleeping. He changed into his pajamas and smiled as he saw the two. He stared at Wolfram's sleeping face. The young Maou always liked his fiancé's beautiful face that resembles an angel.

'_Wolfram was always there by my side, he's a selfish and he acts like a brat but in reality he's the most caring person I ever met in my whole life. He is willing to be with me in my travels even though he knows that he's weak on ships. He even said that if I fall, he'll fall with me. Wolf just doesn't know if he's gone I would never be the same again…'_ Yuri thought…

'life's inspiration, something or maybe someone… that keeps your life moving on.'

'_I could never imagine my world without Wolfram…' _Yuri finally decided, he finally found his life's inspiration. He held his camera.

**Click!**

"There, I'm done…" Yuri muttered as he kissed Wolfram in the forehead. Even though this riddle like project caused him some problems, at least he realized who his real inspiration in life is his only Wolfram.

"Wimp… you're still awake?" Wolfram asked, "Yeah...and Wolf…"

"Yes wimp…"

"Sorry for yelling at you a while ago…"

"You know, you're forgiven wimp… Goodnight!"

"Thanks Wolf, Goodnight…" Yuri smiled "I Love You…" he whispered.

"You said something?" Wolfram asked. Yuri flushed, he's really a wimp. "No, nothing at all." He was sweatdropped.

* * *

**Back on Earth:**

"This is wonderful! Shibuya-kun!" his teacher praised his project. "I've never seen such a beautiful person, and the title and caption suits it very well! And also the lighting effect you used! It looks so simple yet very elegant!"

"Thank You, Sensei." Yuri smiled; surely, he would pass Photography this semester.

"This is the best photo, I think it should be the one to be displayed at the School Festival…"

"It would be a pleasure, sensei…" he said, Yuri was dismissed and was asked to hang his project at the school's art gallery together with the other pictures and paintings.

"**My Angel"**

**If you fall, I will fall with you**

**Photo Taken by: Shibuya Yuri**

**OWARI**

It's finally done, this is supposed to be a one shot, I still haven't decided if I would make a sequel. If I'll make one I may post it around February already, because our break's almost over and January would be a busy month for me. Darn, with all those exams! Arrrgggh and also we have to prepare for an event this month since I'm a club officer.

**Well if ever I'll post the sequel this is the idea: **Miko invited Wolfram and the others to have fun at Yuri's school during the school festival. Wolfram, as we all know is interested in painting and he wanted to visit the art gallery. Poor Yuri trying his best to hide _'that' _to Wolfram.

Please Review, your reviews would be my basis if I will post this sequel…


End file.
